Instinto Paterno
by LadyLoba
Summary: España decide visitar a su pequeña hija México, y su instinto paterno le advierte que algo muy raro está pasándole...¿pero qué? Fanfic fail, una idea breve y tonta que tuve luego de leer "Sonidos?" España muy paternal y México muy... ¿amistosa?


**Instinto Paterno**

16 de septiembre. Era el cumpleaños de su pequeña hija… cumplía por fin 200 años desde que… desde que se volvió una jovencita hermosa que decidió que podía vivir muy bien sin él… Pero para rencores ya estaba bueno, pensó Antonio mientras se ponía su mejor ropa y se arreglaba los cabellos; esa tarde visitaría a María para darle su regalo de cumpleaños y, de ser posible, abrazarla y darle unas vueltecitas en sus brazos como hacía cuando ella era apenas una criatura a la altura de sus rodillas.

Bien arreglado y sintiéndose fresco como tomate recién desempaquetado, Antonio tomó los regalos de María y echó a andar a su casa. Hacía mucho que no la veía, la última vez que tuvo noticias suyas estaba, como de costumbre, en problemas, pero eso no le quitaba su aire de infinita inocencia y alegría que lo habían hechizado desde que la conociera, hacía ya muchos, muchos años atrás, cuando la vio en brazos de su feroz e igualmente bella madre.

Por fin llegó a la casa y echó a andar por los largos pasillos.

-¿Dónde estará? –se preguntaba algo nervioso; el lugar parecía vacío, el amplio jardín lleno a reventar de árboles y flores exóticas, el salón decorado con murales y pinturas, el patio delantero donde hacía fiestas… Por fin, Antonio dirigió sus pasos por un largo y estrecho pasillo que culminaba en una puerta; escuchó sonidos adentro y, algo nervioso de pronto, decidió llamar primero, no querría importunar a su hija mayor si estaba haciendo algo importante. Pero su mano se quedó congelada al escuchar:

-Arthur… ¿qué… qué haces?

-Creí que te gustaba, María.

-Claro que me gusta, pero por favor mételo con cuidado…

-¿Qué coño…? –susurró Antonio. Seguramente había oído mal. Sí, debía ser eso. Aguzó el oído y esperó.

-¡Arthur, te dije que con cuidado…!

-Ya… ya… a la cuenta de tres… abre bien, María, o no entrará… ¿Lista? Tres… dos… uno…

-¡Ahh!...Sí… perfecto… Hmm qué delicia…

Antonio empezó a temblar. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo el inglés encerrado con su hija? Pero lo peor vino cuando escuchó la voz de Francis comentar:

-Oh, mon cherie, mira lo que tengo para ti.

-¿Qué es? ¡Aaaah! Es enorme…

Antonio gimió por lo bajo y sintió un sudor frío en la espalda.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con él, mon cherie? Podrías atragantarte…

-Hmm… está bien, con cuidado, ¿sí? –hubo un feo momento de silencio y luego, el español con el oído pegado a la puerta, escuchó a María farfullar con la boca llena de… quién sabe qué: -Hmm… qué… aaagh… rico… y es… ¡oh!

-Oui, mon cherie, saborea la crema… Ahhh… veo que te gusta…

-¡Es exquisita… hmmm… creo que querré más de esto más tarde…!

-Ve… Ve… María, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-¿Qué? Ah sí, Feliciano… pon a trabajar tus deditos, ¿sí?

-¿Cómo que trabajar sus dedos? –susurró Antonio, paralizado de espanto. Su horror no tuvo límites cuando escuchó de pronto a María gimiendo.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Sí! ¡Más abajo, Feli!...¡Sí, ahí! ¡Ahhh no te detengas!

-Ve… qué bueno que te guste. ¿Lo hago bien?

-Hmm… excelente… -suspiró María. –Ahora… Ay no… Ludwig, espérate… ¡Ludwig no lo metas por atrás porque…! ¡AAAAAY!

-¡Uff! ¡Lo siento, María!

-¡Sácalo, tonto, sácalo!

-¡No puedo… está muy estrecho…! –jadeaba el alemán. Antonio creyó que iba a morirse de un infarto.

-¡Espera, no lo muevas!...¡AY! ¡No lo empujes más, pendejo, me duele! ¡Sólo… sólo… jálalo con cuidado para afuera! –chillaba María dolorida.

-Eres un idiota, Ludwig, me estás arruinando lo mío… -gruñó Arthur por lo bajo.

-¡Cállense ya! ¡Hago lo que puedo! –se escuchó un forcejeo. –Está muy apretado…

-¿Y qué esperabas? –gritó María. –Ay no… espera…¡Te dije que no…! ¡AAAAAAAAY!

Ya había sido suficiente. Antonio se repuso y, con una violenta patada, hizo saltar de sus goznes la puerta.

-¡Malditos enfermos! ¡¿Qué le están haciendo a mi hija?! –exclamó.

Pero la escena no se parecía en nada a lo que estaban imaginando. Feliciano, acurrucado contra el lavatrastos palideció, Arthur, de pie junto al horno, se cruzó de brazos, Francis junto a la mesa rellenaba un montón de largos panecillos con algo que parecía chantilly, y Ludwig estaba al lado de María en el horno, tratando de sacar por la fuerza una bandeja con humeantes embutidos.

-Pero… ¿qué…? –Antonio estaba desconcertado. -¿Qué hacen?

-Estamos cocinando. –explicó María, que se chupaba los dedos con aire infantil. –Verás… Arthur está preparándome un rico pudding y me pidió que lo ayudara a abrir la puertecita del horno. Luego, Francis me regaló uno de sus bagettes dulces rellenos de crema pastelera, pero como yo tenía las manos ocupadas me ayudó a comerlo. Y le pedí a Feliciano que me diera un masaje en los hombros, porque llevo sentada aquí todo el día y están doliéndome. Y después, Ludwig intentó meter su bandeja de embutidos al lado de la de Arthur y como el horno es muy pequeño quiso meterla por la parte trasera, pero aún así se atoró, así que fui a ayudarlo y se me atoraron los dedos.

-¿Es… es todo?

-Pues claro, ¿qué esperabas? –todos miraban a Antonio con una mezcla de burla y de desconcierto. El español suspiró y sonrió lo más calmado posible.

-María… olvídalo. Sólo vine para… para entregarte esto, si no te molesta. –y le tendió las cajas envueltas en papel brillante.

-¿Son para mí? –la mexicana colocó las cajas con cuidado en la larga mesa y los desenvolvió. El primero estaba lleno de deliciosos churros. -¡Oh, caray!

-Y seguro el otro te gustará… espero…

María abrió la segunda caja y se llevó una mano a la boca.

-Antonio… -murmuró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿No te gustó? –preguntó el aludido, con las mejillas encendidas. –Ya sé que no soy muy bueno con eso del bordado y la tapicería no se me da, pero esperaba que… bueno…

Por toda respuesta, la joven extrajo el pesado tapiz y lo extendió delante de todos. Era una escena preciosa, que dibujaba una enorme ciudad de pirámides doradas en cuyos alrededores florecía la más hermosa de las selvas, por la cual las caras de los jaguares y las guacamayas de alegres colores se asomaban.

-Papá… -musitó María. Antonio sintió las rodillas débiles. Hacía tanto tiempo que María no lo llamaba así… tantos años de no recibir de ella un abrazo ni una caricia, que cuando la mexicana se lanzó sobre él, llenándole las ropas de harina y crema pastelera para abrazarlo y cubrirlo de amorosos besos, pensó que estaba alucinando. –Gracias. Muchas gracias.

Antonio la abrazó con fuerza y besó la nariz de María, como hiciera cuando ella era pequeña. Tal vez, ella ya no era una niñita, pero para él, siempre sería su amada, su tierna y dulce hija.

**FIN**


End file.
